Hunter x Pain
by kurapikahunterxhunter
Summary: When Scarlet takes the hunter exam to help her get revenge for her clan, she finds someone she thought she would never see again. Kurapika X OC
1. Hunter x Friends?

Intro:  
>NAME: Sayaka<p>

Age:16

Eye color:blue(red when angered)

Apearance:Scarlet has very long red hair that reachs to about the middle of her back she usally wheres her hair in a high ponytail. Her clohes are a traditional kurta clan outfit(for those of you wo dont know)Is a sleeveless collared dress that goes to about middle of her thigh with black jeggings,and knee high combat boots. She covers all of that up with a black cloak.

Personallity:She doesn't talk much unless she is asked a question. She is quite smart she has knowlage about mostly every thing. Scarlet seams very shy but when her friends are in danger she will risk her life to save them.

Weapons: Scarlet uses mostly phisically streingth but some times she uses a dagger hidden inside her boot.

* * *

><p>I'm the first to enter the ship on leaving whale island, I make myself comfuritable near the front of the boat and wait for everyone else to board the boat. I let my hoad fall farther over my face while I grab my book out of my bag and start to read.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KURAPIKA POV<strong>

As I board the boat I see something that catches my attention, a black cloaked figure leaning against the rail at the front of the ship.  
>The cloaked figure turns towards me and gives a small wave, even though I could see there face I feel like I've met them before.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka POV<strong>

When I look at the examinees coming on to the boat, that's when I see a familiar pattern walk on to the boat, the boy looks over to me and I just give a small wave.  
><em>'Why did I just do that I don't even know if I know him'<em> I think trying to seem calm.  
>I start to feel some one pull on my cloak, when I look down I see a boy around 12 with black spiky hair.<br>"Y-yes do you need some thing?" I ask the boy.  
>"Um yeah I have question for you "he asks with a questionable look.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Why do you where a cloak."<br>"I don't even know your name and your asking such a personal question," I tell him and his eyes go wide.  
>"Sorry I didn't know it was a touchy subject, "he says apoliticly"my name is gon Freeces, What is your name?"<br>"It's fine, and my name is Sayaka."  
>"See now where friends," he yells with a big smile on his face.<br>"_Friends?_ "I say questionable.

* * *

><p><strong>HunterxHunter:Sorry for the short chapter I'm not a fast typer,but I'll get another chapter up tomorrow<strong>

**Kurapika:Don't forget your spelling mistakes**

**HunterxHunter: I know I'm sorry**

**Gon:Kurapika leave her alone**

**Sayaka:Calm down, you where barely in this chapter, Kurapika**

**Kurapika:fine, please leave a reveiw**


	2. Hunter x Trust?

Hey guys heres another chapter hope you enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Chapter recap:<em>  
><em>"Now we're friends"<em>  
><em>"Friends?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sayaka<em> POV**

As the storm rolls in I make my way under the deck I enter the storage to see lots of sea sick men that earlyer where bragging about how strong they were.  
>I look around the room and find a spot near the wall to sit down by. I pull out my book and start to as the boat rocks back and forth putting me into a deep sleep.<br>I start to wake up when something starts to shake my shoulders.  
>"Sayaka."<br>"Hmm..."  
>"Sayaka, wake up."<br>As I open my eyes I see gon, a blonde boy, a old man and the caption, all staring at me.  
>"Are you ok you where out for a while," they all ask me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KURAPIKA POV<strong>

As the cloaked girl opened her eyes we got to see her bright blue orbs, looking half awake. Though I still can't see her face, her eyes are really cute. I feel my cheaks start to heat up, so I look away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka POV<strong>

We all stand next to each other before the captain starts talking.  
>"First of all, what is your names," The captain asks us.<br>"I"m Gon Freeces," Gon says raising his hand.  
>"I'm Kurapika," the blonde boy says.<br>'Huh Kurapika' I think as my eyes widen under my hood.  
>"Hey boyo, answer the question," the old man yells in my face.<br>"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME OLD MAN,"I yell grabbing his tie and pushing him against the wall pinning him there.  
>"I'm not old, now put me down,Boyo"<br>"I happen to be a girl you idiot!" I say putting him down and pulling off my hood showing my long red hair. Leorio mouth makes a "o" shape, but everyone else seems unfased by it.  
>"W-what y-your a GIRL," Leorio studers.<br>"Yeah I'm a girl, and my name isnt boyo it's sayaka," I yell while leaving the storage room and heading out in to the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>KURAPIKA POV<strong>

_'Wait Sayaka that seems so familiar'_

* * *

><p>(Time skip after the storm)<br>**LEORIO POV**

_' That girl is just standing there wet not even caring if she's cold or not'_  
>"Sayaka-chan aren't you wet you should take off your wet cloak so you don't get a cold,"<br>"No thank you Leorio-san I'm achoo fine"  
>"No your not you can trust us Sayaka-chan."<br>_"Hm Trust?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter x hunter: hey guys I made this chapter longer <strong>

**Kurapika:Don't forget your spelling mastakes**

** Hunter x hunter: Kurapika. corner. now.**  
><strong>Kurapika:No I'm 16 I'm not going in the corner<strong>

** Sayaka: Just do it, don't get her mad **

**Kurapika: Fine please reveiw**


	3. Hunter x Hurt?

**Hey guys heres another chapter.**  
><strong>A big thanks to SilverSapphire345 and HopeWithinDarkness for all the encorugement you guys gave me.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Chapter Recap)<em>  
><em>"Sayaka-chan you can trust us."<em>  
><em>"Hmm, Trust?"<em>  
><em>(End recap)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka POV<strong>

We finally reached Dolle,Leorio, Kurapika, and I headed towards a map in the middle of the town. I looked closely at the map.  
>"So this is where we should head to,"I say pointing at a place on the map.<br>"Yep, at least thats what this memo says"Leorio remakes pionting at the peice of paper in his hand.  
>"Guys, the captain said we should head towards the lone sider,"Gon yells,while running up behind us.<br>"Ok, sounds good to me,"I say wile running up to Gon.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<br>We finally arive at the top of mountain near the lone sider. We head up to the cabin where a couple is said to live.  
>When we get to the door Leorio starts to knock on the door, but no one anwsers so he just opens the door.<br>"Hello, is anyone home,"  
>"HELP"<br>We burst open the door, finding a kiroko holding a girl, then there was a man on the floor looking very injured.  
>The beast jumped though the wall, taking the girl with him.<br>"Please save save my wife, he's going to hurt her," the man on the floor.  
><em>"Hurt? Huh."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hunterxhunter: Hey guys just a little message here I'm going to try to update every day <strong>

**Kurapika:...**  
><strong>Hunterxhunter:Kurapika get out of the corner <strong>

**Kurapika: ok Please reveiw**


	4. Hunter x Past

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I've been working on my other fanfics, so go and read those. Thanks for all the support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurapika POV<strong>

"Hm hurt," she says before collapsing in front of us. I run over to her limp body and try to wake her up.

"Sayaka, wake up," I yell shaking her shoulders, but she doesn't open her eyes.

"Kurapika, I'll take care of them, you and Gon go after that Kirko," Leorio exclaims, I just nod in agreement and start running after the kirko with Gon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka POV<strong>

After hearing what that man had to say everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>(Memories) <em>

"_Someone this kid needs help" I look up from the herbs to see a blonde boy running towards me looking very frightened. I've seen him around the village but I've never actually talk to him._

"_What's wrong" I ask him looking confused._

"_A brown haired boy just saved my life but he is really hurt" he yells tugging on my arm. My eyes widen at him saying that and I run towards the direction he came from. I run to the edge of the cliff and look down._

"_PAIRO" I yell towards down the cliff._

"_Saya-onii" he yells back up._

_I turn to the blonde boy, " please go get the elder."_

_I turn back towards the cliff, I can hear the boy's foot steps as he heads towards the village. I look down the cliff to see my younger brother Pairo hanging from the cliff. I get on to my knees and stretch my hand over the edge._

"_Pairo grab my hand, I'll pull you up."_

"_Are you sure?"he asks._

"_Yes, now grab my hand." I feel his hand grab mine and I pull him up. When I get up over the cliffs edge I pull him into a hug, tears swelling in my eyes._

"_Onii-chan are you ok?" he asks wiping the tears from my eyes._

"_Yes, what about you?"_

"_Everything is blurry and I can't move my legs." I tighten my grip on the holding him closer to me. I start to hear the bushes behind me russell, then I see people around me. I loosen my grip on him and let the adults take him back to the village. When I think I'm the only one there I feel a hand on my shoulder, as I look I see the blonde boy from before._

"_I'm sorry this is my fault," he says before pulling me into a hug._

"_No, it's not, he's always selfless like that," I tell him while returning the hug. After a couple of minutes we had calmed down and were sitting on the ground next to each other in silence._

"_I'm Kurapika," he says breaking the silence and catching me off guard._

"_I-I'm Sayaka,"_

_(End memory)_

* * *

><p><strong>Leorio POV<strong>

Sayaka starts to stir while I'm treating the man's injuries.

"Oh your awake."

"Yeah, what happened?" she asks.

"You passed out for no reason, what were you dreaming about?"

"The past."

* * *

><p><strong>HunterxHunter: hey guys sorry for the late chapter today you get a glimpse into Scarlet's past <strong>

**Kurapika: She does not own hunter x hunter or any of the character's except for her OC, all rights go to there right full owners.**

**Sayaka:Yeah so don't steal me.**

**Gon: Please leave a review.**


	5. Hunter x Passing?

**Hey guys here is another chapter. hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>(Chapter recap)<em>

"_What were you dreaming about,"_

" _The past"_

_(End recap)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka POV<strong>

"Leorio, I'm going to go after Gon and Kurapika," I yell while running towards the door.

"They're long gone by now you won't be able to find them," Leorio exclaims.

"Don't worry i'll find them," I yell back rushing towards the woods.

When I reach the woods, I stop and and focus the energy in my eyes, when I open my eyes I see two different colored auras, one green that went up towards the trees(Gon), and one that was blue that went deeper it to the woods(Kurapika). I decide to follow the blue aura knowing it was Kurapika's, as I was running I could hear Gon yell.

"Kurapika, catch the girl." That's when I knew I was close, so I ran faster until I could tell I was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurapika POV<strong>

I hear rustling from the bushes behind me, so I look to see who/what it was.

"There you are Kurapika," I hear her say. I quickly grabbed my swords and proceeded to hit the girl in the face. She easy cout them and gave me a look saying 'what the hell'.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR,"she yelled before proceeding to hit me on the head with her fist,'OW that really hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayaka POV<strong>

After hitting kurapika on the head for trying to hit me I noticed the girl sitting on the ground behind him. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her sleeve down to reveal the tattoos on her arms. I then quickly took the dagger out of my boot and put it up to her throat.

"Why don't you just tell us what you are now so I don't have to hurt you."

"Wow your a smart one, that's right I'm actually a Kiroko, and now you both pass,"she says with a big smile on her face.

"_What, pass?"_ we say in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter X Hunter:hey guys I hope you liked this chapter after the second phase there will be another past part.<strong>

**Kurapika: spoilers!**

**Hunterxhunter: they seemed to like the the past part in the last chapter so I thought they should know.**

**Leorio: please reveiw**


	6. Hunter x Finally

**Hey guys sorry for the delay in chapters grades closed today so lots of work to get done this week.**

_(Chapter recap)_

"_Wow your a smart one, that's right I'm actually a Kiroko, and now you both pass,"she says with a big smile on her face._

"_What, pass?" we say in unison._

_(End recap)_

**Sayaka POV**

We walk back to the cabin in silence still confused on what just happened. When we get there we see Gon, Leorio, and three Kiroko standing in front of the cabin. As soon as we got there the Kirokos started telling how we passed, but I just tune it all out.

"Ok, now we are going to take you to the exam site," one of the bigger Kiroko said.

"How exactly are we getting there, may I ask," Leorio asks.

"we fly of course!," one of the smaller Kiroko yells.

**Kurapika POV  
><strong>As Sayaka reaches up to grab on to the Kiroko, I see her pale arms, with a spiked bracelet on her right wrist. 'Hm that looks familiar'

_(Time skip)_

We finally land and head off towards the exam hall. When our guide stops in front of a large building we stand there in 'aw'

"So this is where applicants from around the world gather to take the exams," I say looking up at the building.

"Actually," Sayaka cut in, "it's over here," she points at a small ramen shop right next to the large building. ' Man I'm an Idiot'

**Sayaka POV**

After we enter the ramen shop our guide talks to chef then tells us to go to the back room. When he enters the room he hands us each a badge.

'Hm 406 not a bad number'

As we went down the elevator, while Kurapika and leorio were fighting.

"Sayaka, what kind of hunter do you want to be?" they both yell.

"I don't know I have information on pretty much everything so who knows."

"Do you have information on the Phantom troupe?" Kurapika asks me.

"I do, but it's nothing you don't already know so it wouldn't be any help."

After that we sit in silence until the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. We walked into a large tunnel like room full of people.

"Yes, we finally made it to the exam site!" Gon yells.

"Yeah finally," I say feeling relieved.

**Hunter x Hunter: hey guys hope you like this chapter.**

**Kurapika: Scarlet, tell me what you know**

**Sayaka: No, Gon help me**

**Gon: please leave a review **


	7. Hunter x Phase One

**Hey guys here is another chapter for you so please enjoy.**

_(Chapter recap)_

"_Yes, we finally made it to the exam site!" Gon yells._

"_Yeah finally," I say feeling relieved._

_(End recap)_

**Sayaka POV**

We walked a little farther into the crowd, before we were stop by someone trying to talk to us.

"You four bring it up to 406, by the way I'm tonpa and this year I'm number 16," a round man in brown clothes tells us.

"This year?" Gon asked confused.

"Yep this is my 35 year,"Tonpa said looking proud of himself.

After that I zoned him out, and looked around at the others applicants, when one caught my eye. A white haired boy that looked about the same age as Gon, but gave off a bad vibe.

"Tonpa, the rookie crusher," the words just came out of my mouth, causing them all to look at me like I was crazy. But before they could say anything a loud ringing noise filled the room, I zoned out the examiner, and followed him like everyone else.

"Scarlet, isn't hard to run in your cloak?" Leorio asked.

"Yes, but for the time being I will keep it on," I replied bluntly.

With that we all went silent.

**Kurapika POV**

'Why would she need to keep it on unless she's hiding something for us'

_(time skip, because running in a tunnel is friekin boring) _

We finally reached the end of the tunnel, finding ourselves outside, the examiner started to talk but it was interrupted.

"He's not the examiner I am," A very beaten up looking man yelled making us all turn towards him. In the end a man dressed like a clown ended the life of the fake examiner, and so we headed into the swindlers swamp.

**Sayaka POV**

I followed quickly behind Kurapika and Leorio, it was getting harder and harder to see the people ahead of us. Soon we reach a clearing where the clown guy stood surrounded by corpses, we spread out to try not to get killed. He looked at us all probably trying to judge our physical strength. I saw him grab three cards from his deck and proceeded to throw them at Kurapika.

**Kurapika POV**

Three of hisoka's cards flew towards me so quickly I didn't have time to block them, so I closed my eyes and put my arms in front of me and hoped for the best. When the pain didn't come I open my eyes to see red hair in front of me, when I got a better look I saw that it was Sayaka who jump in front of me to block the attack. she had three cards embedded in her left arm, but what really caught my attention was her clothes. A black Kurta clan dress, black leggings, and black combat boots. 'so this is what she was hiding, the fact that I was not the last living member of the kurta clan.'

**Hunterxhunter: dun dun dun **

**Kurapika: …**

**Leorio: I think he's still in shock.**

**Sayaka****: I'm cold without my cloak**

**Killua: since they're not paying attention, please review**


	8. Sayaka vs Hisoka

**Hey guys sorry for the large gap in updates I've working on my other fanfics and this chapter took me a bit longer because I'm really bad at fight scenes.**

**Oh spoilers but seriously read the title.**

**Thank you LaLoSh for the advise I really needed it.**

**Hisoka POV**

A black flash passes by my vision a few seconds after I threw the cards at the blonde one. A second passes before I see what the black blur from the corner of my vision was, it was the blonde boy's cloaked companion. She had hair the same color as blood, her head was down allowing her hair to cover her eyes, but the slightest movement of her head checks my attention. She looks up, her eyes burning a bright scarlet, a glare of hatred pointed directly at me. Her dark clothes catch my attention, they have the same design as the blonde boy. Her red hair sways ever so slightly due to the wind her speed created. I finally notice that in her left arm are the three cards that I had thrown moments before, she swiftly rips the cards out of her arm splattering blood on the soft green grass beneath her feet. She looks at the blood splattered cards before proceeding to throw them on to the dirt.

"Have you heard of the Kurta clan massacre that happened four years ago?" She asks, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I answer shifting my hand to my deck of cards.

"You seem to be into killing, but did you hear that they found one of the attackers dead," She says her smirk disappearing, her glare darkening, "his head was brutally ripped off."

At the end of her sentence she disappeared, I quickly look around to try and find her, but no luck.

**Sayaka POV**

As I speed around him he stands there looking around confused. I finally reappear behind him kicking him clear in the spine, sending him flying across the clearing. Hisoka stumbles to regain his footing, before quickly speeding towards me, aiming to punch me. I try to block his punch but to avail, he sends me flying across the clearing. Tumbled across the ground before finally coming to a stop on my feet. I reach into my boot and pull out a silver dagger which has a design of a snake curling around the handle before stopping at the blade.

**Kurapika POV**

A battle raged in the clearing, Sayaka stood her own against Hisoka. For a few moments they just stood there staring at each other, right then they ran towards each other creating a large amount of dust. When the dust finally cleared, Sayaka and Hisoka stood in the center of the clearing, Sayaka had a silver dagger pointed at Hisoka's throat, while Hisoka had one of his cards pointed at Sayaka's throat.

**Scarlet POV**

One of Hisoka's cards grazed my throat, I felt the warmth of my blood as it runs down my neck, but I still keep my gaze locked with Hisoka. After a few moments we jump away from each other, after I landed safely on the ground I put my hand up to my neck and feel something wet on my hand, I put my hand away to reveal blood on my palm. I put away my dagger and activate my ten, it was the only part on nen I had learned before leaving my teacher to take the Hunter exam. I used my speed to my advantage and ran towards Hisoka hoping to land at least one more blow.

**Hisoka POV**

After she had safely landed on the ground she put her hand to her neck, then pulled it away. She put away her dagger and activated ten, before disappearing again. 'Impressive she already knows about nen.' Now that she was using ten he was able to sense her, she reappeared behind me again but this time I was prepared. I turned around just as she reappeared and grabbed her by the throat and picking her up of the ground. She started struggling but it did not help her, I tightened my grip on her throat, she glared at me again before her body went limp in my grasp. I let her limp form fall to the ground before the blonde boy ran over to her, first checking her pulse, then let out a breath. I stared down at the two before their friend ran towards me and tried to hit me with a stick he found on the ground. He didn't put up much of a fight like the girl, I punched him in the face and he was out cold. Then something hard hit me in the back of the head causing me to turn around.

" What did you do to Sayaka!" a young boy with black spiky hair yelled.

" We had a fight," I replayed," You misted an amazing battle."

**Hunterx hunter: Hey guys how was that, that was the longest chapter so far I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Sayaka: Everything hurts**

**Kurapika: Oh good, you woke up, is there something you needed to tell me**

**Sayaka: I don't know what your talking about **

**Kurapika: Don't lie **

**Sayaka: Gon, Kurapika's yelling at me **

**Gon: Please reveiw**


	9. Auther's Note

**Hey guys sorry if you thought this was another chapter, I just want to explain some things. First off, I'm sorry if Scarlet is a bit mary sue, I leading into the fact that maybe she was very powerful, why would she bring up a phantom troupe member found dead in the kurta village after the massacre? Second, wiki might have lied to me when they said that Kurapika and pairo became best friends after pairo saved his life, sorry wiki not me. Third, all the backstory stuff will be explained over the next few chapters so please calm down. Forth, the reason Kurapika doesn't remember Scarlett at the moment is because he's probably in shock. The last thing I want to say is I can take creative criticism, I did not start writing fanfiction for the enjoyment of others, I started writing fanfiction to escape reality and enter a different world. Some of you are probably thinking why did you just write it down and not go through this all, that's because my friends always said I was creative and that I should share that so I started writing fanfiction. I didn't expect anyone to read it but when I got those positive reviews I keep going. so thank you for all your encouragement you have really helped me through this. Expect more chapters up soon, Kurapika HunterxHunter out. **


End file.
